


sticks and stones may break my bones (but words will never harm me)

by nereid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>until he comes apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticks and stones may break my bones (but words will never harm me)

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://upupa-epops.livejournal.com/profile)[**upupa_epops**](http://upupa-epops.livejournal.com/) for the [Jordan's Birthday Jam: A Clarke/Bellamy/Raven (The 100) Comment Ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83112.html) Marta prompted: _I don't even like you._

At least three days a week she looks at him while he's working on something or other and says _you're an idiot_ in a soft, truthful, idiotic, cold sort of way and he stops whatever he's doing and looks at her and makes a little pause and clears his throat, as if he thinks if his pronunciation is just right when he asks her, she'll tell him the truth at least this once, and nothing but the truth, so help him God, but then she looks away or says something unrelated to anything, and even if he doesn't say them, she still twists the words on his lips until they come apart, until he comes apart and breaks into pieces and then she's the only thing left standing in the ruins of him and he looks away, he has to, and he sighs quietly and thinks something like _tomorrow. I'll insist tomorrow._

 

 

(He doesn't.)

 

 


End file.
